All Those Days
by justlookup
Summary: All I had to do was steal the crown, but instead I'm dragging around an annoying, curious teen girl. All because she forced me into a deal. I really didn't want to take her to see the lanterns, but I'm glad I did. My first fic ever, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no owny the Tangled, okay?**

**So this is my first story, ever. And i thought 'Why not do it on your favorite movie?" so I did. Please review and tell me how I did and what you think! I accept all reviews, good and bad, as long as they can help me. So on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:Deal<em>

Pain.

A lot of pain.

I feel like a walking bruise. Especially my face. What on earth did I do last night? Ahh, let's see, campfire. Planning. Uhh creepy, freaky, twins. Oh right, I was gonna steal the crown. The lost princesses crown. _Its not like she needed it or anything._

So why exactly am I in tremendous pain? Guards? Yeah right. Stabbingtons? Not a chance. The slimy thing being shoved in my ear? Well, it's a start. With a yelp I open my eyes, only to find that I have no idea where I am, and that I can't move. I look down at the rope that's binding me to a green chair. Only, its not rope, it's….

"Is this…_hair?" _I follow it around the room, until its ends somewhere in the celling rafters.

"Str-struggling is pointless!" a girl calls down to me. She sounds nervous. I hear a pattering of feet, and see the hair shifting in its place. "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you." She continues, as if they didn't just jump from the roof of a very tall tower.

"What?" I say, very confused. Why on earth would she be afraid of me? If anything I should be scared of her, she knocked me out who knows how many times and tied me to a chair. Very rude. The girl steps out of the shadows, and everything leaves my mind. All thoughts, gone.

She. Is. Beautiful. I never thought me, Flynn Rider, would ever call a girl that. But no other word comes to mind. "Who are you, and how did you find me?" she asks.

"Aha.." I mumble out. Idiot. That's smooth.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" she repeats, getting angry. I clear my throat, and pick up my most charming moves.

"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you but may I just say, hi," I give her a huge grin, and raise my eyebrow, "How ya doing? The names Flynn Rider. Hows your day going? Huh?" She looks around the room, confused. Then she scoffs.

"Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" she points her frying pan at my face and says my name with slight disgust. Frying pan. So that explains it. She hit me with her frying pan. Oh how lovely! This girls kind of getting on my nerves. The great forest chase is coming back to me now, and so is that horse. I would love to punch myself for walking, well climbing, into this mess. So i try to fix it.

" All right Blondie-"

"Rapunzel!" she cuts me off. Uh what is that? A sneeze? Ruhunza?

"Gesundheit. Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and… oh! Oh, no." I look around the room, not wanting to believe it. I don't have the satchel! I lost the crown. Could my day be any worse? "Where is my satchel?" I ask her hoping she's a friendly kidnapper, and left my things alone.

"I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it" she says smugly, crossing her arms. I look around the room, then notice her eyes dart to a pot. "It's in that pot, isn't it?" I ask her. Her face falls for a moment and I grin. _I win._

Until she hits me with her pot. Again.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and feel the wet, sliminess for the second time today. "Would you stop that?" I shout to no one in particular. She standing over me still, looking very proud of herself.<p>

"_Now_ its hidden where you will never find it_." _Oh great, I thought we were done with this game._ Now let me have my satchel, and I'll be on my way and never, ever bother you and your freakishly long hair again. _I mean seriously, it's called a haircut. " So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" she begins circling me, and pointing her frying pan in my face.

"What?" _I don't want to cut your hair, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be cut._

"Sell it?" she glares at me.

"NO! Listen, the only thing I want with your hair is to get out of it. Literally!" I wiggle for emphasis. Maybe she didn't mean to tie me up. _It could happen._

"Ye-wait…you don't want my hair?" she asks, way to surprised. _Obviously_, I mean hair has no value. _Unless the buyer was totally nuts. Like Goldie over here._

"Why on earth would I want your hair?" I asked, my annoyance showing. "Look I was being chased, I saw a tower, so I climbed it. End of story."

"You're telling the…truth?" What is her deal with her hair. Its not like it's magic or anything. She points her pan at me again, but it just hangs there this time. "Yes," I say. Now she's getting it. She looks at me with her large eyes, and I notice her hair move. It moves now? A creepy, green frog thing jumps out of it and runs down her arm towards me. It does some weird pointing game, and she pulls the pan away._ Now_ I've seen everything.

She walks away, and starts…_talking_ to it._ Ok I'm dreaming. That or I'm going crazy._ I look around for any kind of escape. There is a window. _Ok, good start Flynn. Now to get of this hair._ I wiggle around but nothing happens.

"Ok, Flynn Rider," she says my full name, "I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" I owe her nothing! This is getting ridiculus.

"Look this way!" she spins the chair and I fall headfirst to the ground. "Do you know what these are?" she pulls a curtain back and reveals a picture. It's actually pretty nice. Its clearly her, sitting on a tree. And in the sky…

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" I struggle to get out, on account of my face being smooched into the floor. She mumbles to herself, then shakes her head.

"Well tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these…lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal" she talks with a lot of expression. All of her emotions showing.

_Well I cant do that. Is she crazy!_ I need to get away from the kingdom, and the lights, a soon as possible. "Yeah," I groan turning the chair over so I can talk, "no can do. Unfortunately the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment, so I wont be taking you anywhere." She looks at her frog, then gets a determined face.

"Something brought you here, Flynn Rider." She says, hopping down and pulling me up by her hair. Ok very scared now. "Call it what you will, fate, destiny-"

"A horse." I interrupt. She continues without even noticing.

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

I always need to comment." A horrible decision, really."

"But," she goes on, "trust me when I tell you this: you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help you will never find your precious satchel." She has me leaning in the chair, looking up at her.

"So let just get this straight, I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?" I highly doubt that. She probably looked inside the bag, so she must know she has quite a lot of money in her hands.

"I promise, and when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise. Ever!" Ha. Ha. Ha. That is funny. Who has ever kept a promise? No one, that's who. She doesn't budge with my skeptical looks though, so I break out my secret weapon. The smolder. _That_ will have her on her knees begging for me.

She looks confused by it for a second, but still holds her ground."This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen. Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns." She gets so excited, she lets go of the chair and I fall head first to the ground. Again!

"You broke my smolder." I croak out.

"Ooops." She cringes. I sigh, and close my eyes. I hear her feet patter on the tile. She is giggling and whispering to her frog, I'm assuming. Then she's untying me. I stand up and start wavering. Ok, standing up with a possible concussion, very bad idea. She's standing there bouncing on her feet with her frog on her sholder and griping her pan tightly, smiling. I guess she's ready to go.

This is gonna be a long couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so, that was pretty much watching the movie, i know. But thins is kind of an opening chapter. The whole story won't be so close to the book. But im doing this to see how the movie would be in Eugenes(and Rapunzels) mind. So i hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought.<strong>

**-Just Look Up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Tangled. Or any of the characters:(**

**So I'm not sure, but I think the first chapter went pretty well. I don't want this story to go along with the movie so much, so I made this chapter. It made me feel better. Think of this scene going on while we see Gothel going back to the tower in the movie. I also changed the summary, because it was awful and unappealing. Thanks to sunnyprincessbird and valerie325 for reviewing! Your comments made me smile. But you dont care. So on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: How old are you?<em>

Well, all I can say is that Blondie is a very interesting person.

The minute she climbed down her tower, actually slid down, she ran off giggling into the woods and out of the little clearing. By the time I made it down, I had to go looking for her. When I found her, she had her hair caught on a bush. I laughed. A lot. Her and her frog got mad, and stuck out their tongues at me. Then I spent about three hours following her while she talked to herself. All I could make out was something about breaking her mom, and horrible daughters. I honestly didn't care enough to listen. She also cried a lot. I admit, I did use this vulnerability to try to get out of this deal, but it didn't really work. She is also pretty cleaver.

So now, as another attempt at getting out of this deal, were heading to the most disgusting, thug filled place I know. The Snugly Duckling. She mentioned a few times that she was terrified of 'ruffians and thugs' so I figure that this place is perfect. I'll tell her that this is how the whole outside world is and she'll beg me to carry her back. This would be very surprising since she hasn't really let me touch her at all on this entire trip. Whenever I do, she shrugs away. It's kind of irritating.

Not that I care or anything, I mean I_ really_ don't like this girl. At all. The fact that I find her cute isn't helping things. I try to say something sarcastic and rude to her little observations, and get lost in her emerald eyes and her quirky smiles. Its nothing more than attraction, I know that for sure, but it is still annoying.

I realize that I'm staring at her walking next to me and quickly turn away. Good thing she is way too excited about all the things around us. She hasn't even looked at me since we headed off to find the pub. I clear my throat, and her head snaps up and turns to me. Not knowing what to do I ask the first question I can think of.

"How old are you?" _Yeah good job Flynn._

"18. Well, actually not 'till tomorrow." She answers. "What about you? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She quickly adds. I just smirk.

"I'm 24," I say. She furrows her brow, and looks down.

"So, your birthdays tomorrow then?" I ask.

"Yes, it is." She looks forward with a slight smile.

"Then, that means you share a birthday, or something, with the princess." She looks up at me grinning as I say this.

"A princess? That's….neat." she pauses, thinking, then asks "What's your favorite color?" Ok that's a little off topic there. I was not expecting that question, and my face definitely showed it.

"Uh, what?" I ask looking at her like she's insane.

"Mine is green. What's yours?" She asks again, looking right into my eyes. After everything I've seen and done, I guess I never really gave something as simple as a favorite color much thought. I look back into her eyes for a second, and then look forward.

"I like green too, I guess." With that we walk silently through the very green woods.

* * *

><p>"FLYNN!" I turn around and see Blondie sitting on the grass, holding her left foot.<p>

"What happened? What's wrong?" I walk over to her.

"I stepped on something. I think it was a rock." She says through tears. I bend down and reach out to look, but she flinches away.

"Don't, i-its fine." I see a flash of crimson as she quickly moves her hand away and buries her foot in the grass. "I'll be right back." She limps away into a crowd of trees. I have the urge to follow, but just remind myself not to help. _Helping will lead to you two getting close. And that would be bad. _So I stand and wait for a few minutes.

She waddles back over to me, no longer limping. "What did you do?" I curiously ask her.

"I just dipped it in a puddle, its fine now." She starts walking forward and I follow.

"Flynn, you've gotten hurt before, right?" she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was kind of cute. _NO! it was not cute._

I clear my throat, "UH, yeah, I have." I wait for her to respond, but she doesn't. "Why?"

She does a weird shrug thing then looks up at me and gives an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, I've never been seriously hurt. I mean before now, a paper cut and a needle poke to the finger has been my worst injuries." She says slowly, not sure how I'll react.

"Really? That's kind of…. Wait," things start to click in my head, "is this the first time you've left your tower?" I ask in disbelief. If it is, then…wow. I feel kind of stupid for not realizing it. I mean she gives everything she is feeling away. How could I not realize that she was seeing everything for the first time?

I look at her face. Her eyes are insanely wide. She looks horrified.

"N-n-n," she stutters out. After a second she tries again, but quits and looks at her shoulder. "Pascal?" Okay, this girl strays off topics easily. She starts twirling around, looking for something and calling out _Pascal_ randomly.

"Goldie, what are you doing?"

"Pascal is gone!" she looks genuinely worried. Then she looks past me and sighs loudly. Then she runs past me to a tree. On it I spot her frog. So that's what she was freaking out about. She throws the pan to the ground and picks the frog up.

"Pascal, where were you? You scared me half to death." She says to it, holding him out in front of her in her two hands. She watches him chirp a little, then giggles. "Okay, okay that's one for you. But I'm still winning." She bends down, picks up then pan, and walks off, leaving me behind, while talking to her frog thing.

Yup, Blondie is a very interesting person.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so hopefully that was better! Please review and tell me what you think! Come on, don't be shy. They will really help:)<strong>

**-Just Look Up**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own this wonderful movie:( Boo hoo**

**This chapter is kinda long, but that is because I wanted to get all this stuff over with ASAP("'Call me A SAP', she was obviously very moved!" oh god i love Friends. anyway) so I meshed it all together. So if you like chapters long, your welcome! If you don't, I'm sorry. This chapter is also lame, because it is pretty much following the movie again,(I didn't spoil the chapter!) but I put it in Rapunzel's POV to make it a little more interesante! Enjoy!**

**Last note, I swear, in the movie did anyone else notice that the mobile on baby Rapunzel's crib totally forshadowed the movie! It had a chameleon, a white horse, a cherub, a duck, and a blue bird. I cant figure out what the bird means though...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: I had a dream<em>

"I know it's around here somewhere." Flynn shouts out suddenly, looking down a direction of a dirt path that just came to view. He turns to the other side, with me a step behind. I haven't really been paying much attention to him; I actually almost forgot he was here. It's been so exciting being out of the tower I can't even think straight! We've been walking in silence since I lost, and found, Pascal. I'm trying to keep my thoughts to myself. I think I'm bugging Flynn.

"Ah there it is '_The Snuggly Duckling'_." I look to where he's facing, but all I see is a beaten up building, being pulled from the ground by an enormous tree.

"Don't worry, very quaint place. Perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor, now do we?" he says looking down to see what I think. _What do I think? _I think that my hopes were higher for this place. I look up to see a very excited look on Flynn's' face._ So maybe I give it a chance, for him._ I shouldn't judge it by its looks, it's not like I've seen any other eating place. So I think of something good to say.

"Well I do like ducklings." At least it is positive. He cheers, making me smile even more. Then he's marching forward, and I dumbly follow behind.

We come up to the steps that lead to the crooked door. I stop in my tracks from an awful smell that engulfs the air around us. Flynn turns to me, still wearing a shocking grin, and puts his hand around my waist. I let him. He gently urges me forward until were face to face with the door. I smile as he slams the door open.

"Garҫon, your finest table please!" he shouts out. The smile leaves my face when I see the people inside. I gasp loudly. The place is filled with ruffians and thugs. Everyone has swords and other weapons that I don't even know the names for. There are rats, and hooks, and helmets. And that smell is a thousand times worse. _Why would Flynn take me here!_ I raise my pan, noticing how much my body is shaking with fear.

"You smell that?" Flynn asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, "take a deep breath through the nose." He inhales deeply. He keeps on rambling about the smells, pushing me forward into the crowd of men. They're all staring at us, the entire place dead silent. Except for Flynn, who is _still _talking about the smell. I'm swinging my pan to the closest men, trying to cover all my sides. And I'm really glad Flynn is still holding onto my shoulders, now no one can sneak up behind me.

_Did that man have pointy teeth? Is he cooking chameleon's?_

My head snaps back as someone grabs my hair. Flynn lets go of me as I turn to start gathering my hair. I run away from the short man, afraid that he'll chop it off, and sell it, or worse.

"Is that blood in your mustache? Goldie look at this, look at all the blood in his mustache! Good sir that's a lot of blood!" Flynn shouts out to the man holding my hair. I can't believe he isn't helping me…. or something. I turn to see if he still has my hair, when I crash into the wall. But walls don't growl, or move. I look around my shoulder to see the scariest guy in the place, and point my pan at him.

"You don't look so good Blondie. Maybe we should get you home, call it a day." Flynn says as he walks up to me, "Probably better off. This is a five-star joint after all. If you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower." He continues, leading us to the door. _What'd he say?_

It suddenly slams shut. I gasp for what feels like the hundredth time. We turn and see a huge man with a paper slammed against the door. "Is this you?" he gruffly says. It almost sounds like a roar. I look to the paper and see that it's a painting of Flynn. I make out the words 'wanted' and 'thief'.

Flynn lifts the guys finger, and I see a long, goofy-looking noise on the painted Flynn Rider.

"Now they're just being mean," he grunts out. We turn to the sound of a menacing chuckle.

"Oh, it's him, all right." A man with no hair and a hook for a hand says, walking closer, "Greno, go find some guards." An out-of-place looking man runs outside. Hook-hand grabs Flynn's vest and pulls him close.

"That reward is going to buy me a new hook." He says, waving his hook around. Suddenly a hand pulls at his vest, and Flynn is flying around the room, going from one ruffian to the other. The whole room becomes loud as they all fight over him. He's shouting to them to let him go, but they ignore his pleads, as well as mine.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I shout as I reach in the mass of people for Flynn. I keep shouting things, while hitting the thugs with my frying pan. As a last resort I use my hair to knock some funny looking things off the wall.

Hook-hand is about to do something to Flynn, but before he does I drop the thing from the ceiling and it hits him head-on. Everyone goes silent.

"Put him down!" I shout as loud as I can. I drop my hair and grab my pan. "I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!" I say fast, then take a deep breath and continue, "Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" I finish, breathing hard. I look to Flynn, and he looks surprised, and a little scared.

I see why when Hook-hand storms to me with a big blade thing. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ He has me up against the counter, and I cringe, expecting the pain. It doesn't come though.

"I had a dream once…."

That was not what I was expecting.

He tells me about how he played piano as a boy, and wrote songs. He begins to play, and he really is great! He starts singing, and soon the crowd of ruffians are singing along and dancing, and sharing dreams they have. And it's wonderful! Everyone is smiling and laughing. I'm not even scared anymore. I learn about so many of them, and I think mother is wrong. I'm surrounded by the people she warned me about, and they aren't after me and my powers. In fact, since the bloody beard guy, no one has mentioned my hair at all. And the first man i ever met was Flynn, and he has been kind of nice. And he does not have pointy teeth. He is actually really handsome!

I'm standing next to a man wearing a helmet with horns, when I hear an amazing voice singing. Everyone is facing the counter so I push through and see Flynn, dancing and singing up in front of everyone about his dreams. I smile so wide, it hurts, but I can't help it. He's singing! He looks great up there with his wide grin. I blush. Why am I thinking of him like this. Its…weird.

I jump up on the counter when he's done, and start to sing. All the thugs get excited and join in with me. It's suddenly all over when the door bursts open. I feel someone tug me under the bar.

It's Flynn. He's panting, and looks worried. I look to him and start to talk but he holds a finger to his mouth and I stop. He mouths the word 'guards' to me. _What does that mean? Will they take him away?_ I start to ask, forgetting that I'm not supposed to talk, when a soft bang sounds right by us.

It's Hook-hand! He looks to the floor then back to us. I look to the painted duck in front of us, and it suddenly opens to reveal a passage. We crawl to it.

"Follow the tunnel, 'till you find a long ladder, the tunnel you need is right across from it," he explains quickly. He gets distracted by the yelling guards for a second, making sure they haven't seen us. He shakes his head and quickly adds, "Go, live your dream."

"I will," Flynn replies, smiling.

"Your dream stinks, I was talking to her," he tilts his head, indicating me. The smile fades from Flynn as he crawls down the hole. I quickly kiss the helpful thug on the cheek, thank him, and slide down the hole.

* * *

><p>I find Flynn leaning against a wall with a lantern. He smirks as I walk by him, knowing he'll follow me. He does and is soon leading.<p>

"Well, I've got to say I didn't know you had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive." He says it a little surprised. _It was impressive!_

"I know!" I shout. He jumps from my sudden outburst, and I feel a little embarrassed. I cover the blush, and casually repeat, "I know." He grins at me adorably. It gives me a funny feeling inside, like birds flying in my stomach. I pull my hair behind my ear, feeling the heat in my cheeks grow. I smirk, thinking of something that popped in my head a few times on our way to the pub, and decide to ask him now.

"So…Flynn? Where are you from?"

"Whoa, whoa! Sorry Blondie, I don't do back-story." He says holding a hand up. He turns to me a little, but keeps walking. "However, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I-I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair-"

"Nope" I cut in.

"-or the mother-"He continues, not noticing my little comment.

"Uh-uh," my grin grows, seeing him get frustrated.

"Frankly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog." _Frog? He still is calling Pascal a frog?_

"Chameleon." I say defensively.

He looks at me grinning, "Nuance. Here's my question, though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" My thoughts about the cute way he walks fly away when I hear the question. I really don't know how to answer that. He caught me off guard before, when he found out I left my tower for the first time today. I was scared then, thinking he was getting a little too close to figuring something out, but we got distracted and I never had to answer him. There was no way to get out of his question this time.

I stutter a little trying to find the words, when a pebble falls on my head. The ground starts shaking, and I call to Flynn. I know I'm not used to all this stuff but I know that the ground rumbling isn't natural. I see a group of men running towards us, calling out "Rider." I guess I won't have to answer him this time either.

"Run, RUN!" Flynn commands me. I scoop up most of my hair, forcing my body to move. He puts his arm around me and urges me forward.

* * *

><p>The opening we come to is huge!<p>

Flynn looks around for the ladder, and spots it. Wrapping an arm around me again as we head to it. Only to find two large men, with oddly colored hair burst through wood boards.

"Who's that?" I ask, terrified by them.

"They don't like me." He replies, sounding nervous. The group of men catches up, running loudly.

"Who's _that?" _I ask again.

"They don't like me either." A huge white horse jumps through, neighing.

I ask one more time, "Who's that?"

"Let's just assume, for the moment, that everyone in here doesn't like me." He says finally. I get a spur of the moment plan and give him the pan. I throw my hair across the gap, hoping it will reach.

It does. I swing across and look for some other way out. There is no way we're going by the huge guys with the swords. I see a small cave in the distance, we could make it if we hurried. I just need to get Flynn. I turn and see him fighting the white horse with my frying pan, and all the guards in a pile on the floor. I smile a little, and watch him jump around. He's shouting something, but I can't make it out. Out of nowhere the horse knocks out the pan from his hand, and I watch it clang against the dirt_. Ok, get Flynn now. _

"Flynn," I call getting his attention. I toss my hair to him, as hard as I can, and pull. He swings down off the cliff gracefully, yelling to the identical men and laughing. He slams into the side of a big wooden thing, holding water. Hard. I cringe, feeling really bad. I hear a thump and see the horse, running across a wooden beam, to my side of the cliff. My hair tugs and I look at Flynn and sigh smiling.

"Come on Blondie! Jump!" he says gripping my hair._ Should I?_ I look at his face, and know. I jump off the cliff. My hearts racing and everything feels slow. My hair pulls hard at the roots as I near the ground, but I ignore the pain. My feet hit the ground smoothly, splashing water on my legs and dress. I pull my hair to let Flynn know I'm good. And I run, and run. Only looking at the cave coming closer with each step. My body feels lighter as Flynn picks up the rest of my hair. I'm not sure when he caught up. I go even faster, hearing roaring water coming closer to us, almost catching us. I look back for a second and see a huge slab of rock seconds away from crushing us. But it doesn't matter, because the cave is right there. And I feel water splashing on me as run I into the mouth, and hear a deafening BOOM, as the rock seals us in.

And everything goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I hope that was worth the longnesseseses. Everytime you see 'Flynn' typed out I put Eugene and had to go through and fix them all! I'm very bad with things. I might not update for awhile, school started this week. Review and tell me what you think of the story! We'll play 'guess what happens next!' for what happens in the next chapter!(it's funny, because you should all know what happens next)<strong>

**-Just Look Up**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: I'm so sorry_

Two noises echo throughout my head: the rushing water and Blondie's frightened breathing.

The cave is obscure, but I can still make out her silhouette. I look to where the rock sealed us in, not quite sure what to do next. Blondie grabs for my hand and I look down at it. She is taking the pan. She runs up a slope in the cave and I follow her.

_Come on think Flynn, think! _I look at the water already reaching us. We are going to drown and die, and it'll be my fault_. I am going to be the reason this poor girl is going to die._ So I dive in. At least I can try and save us. Save her.

But of course the water is even blacker than the cave. I keep swimming around hoping for some kind of miracle. I can't believe how fast the cave is filling up. I'm running out of time. I come up for air, and go back under. It didn't get any brighter. I come up again and hear a loud ringing. Metal on stone. Goldie's pan. She is trying to break through the stone. In an act of desperation I throw myself against the walls, just trying for something. I try to push some stones but instead feel a sharp tingling. I grunt in pain then dive in again.

It's still useless. Pointless. So I resurface.

"It's no use, I can't see anything." My voice cracks. She sharply inhales, and then dives under. Without hesitation I go after her and pull her up. I put my hands on her shoulders and gently shake her. "Hey, there's no point," I brush the thick, wet hair out of her face. "It's pitch-black down there."

A look of horror passes her face as she looks deeply into my eyes. I let go of her shoulders, realizing how tight I was holding them. She glides away to lean against the wall, breathing loudly, moving her entire body. I lean against the wall of stone also and close my eyes.

"This is all my fault," she mumbles out. "She was right; I never should have done this." I don't really register her words, until she says something I wasn't expecting. "I'm so, I'm so sorry Flynn." I open my eyes wide and look at her. Why is she apologizing? What did she do? I'm the selfish fool who got us into this mess and she thinks it's her fault. And being the big jerk I am I can't even force myself to tell her. We are going to be engulfed by the dark liquid any minute now. I have to give her something. Anything.

And after I replay what she said, I know. She starts to cry so I quickly cringe out my biggest secret. The thing I've kept locked up for years. I sigh. "Eugene." I say it so quietly, I'm surprised when her head pops up.

"What?" she says while wiping tears away.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone might as well know." I look up at her and smile. It's the only thing I can think of to comfort her. When she softly chuckles, I know it worked. When she gives me the cutest smile, I could kiss her. I reach out and hold her hand. But before I can react to my strange thoughts and actions, she is talking.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing," she says nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. _That's not_ _right._

"What?" I say as calmly as I can, which isn't very calm sounding at all, and let go of her hand. I look down, trying to look anywhere but at her. The water is past my chest, and rising fast. I look to her and her eyes are wide.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" she repeats in a voice of realization while stroking her hair. Ok so I heard her right. _Just when I was starting to like the girl, she goes and proves that she IS, in fact, crazy._

The water is dangerously close to enveloping us now. This is it, were going to die. She grabs hold of my vest and pulls me close, intertwining our legs, as she starts to sing. She gets out two lines before the cave is completely filled up with water. I pull away from her and curl into myself. Everything else is a blur.

* * *

><p>I tug one more time and manage to pull out the rest of Blondie's hair from the river. She is sitting in the grass with her arms wrapped around her small form, shaking. I throw the hair onto the wet pile and sit down next to her. I'm officially worn out for today. It doesn't help that I can't think straight. <em>Her hair GLOWS! It glows. Like the sun! It's creepy, and weird. <em>I know it did just save our lives, but still, hair shouldn't glow!

"Eugene?" There was another problem. When I told her my 'real' name, I didn't want her to use it. I only told her because I thought we would be dead by now. I'm glad were not, I mean when we found lose rocks, it was the happiest I'd been in a long time. But she used it right away, I'm talking minutes after I told her it.

"hmmm?" I mumble looking over to her.

"Thanks, for….that." she gives me a weak smile, and then looks down when I don't return it. "Are you still, freaking out?" I sigh.

"Yeah, but I-I can hold back, for now." She looks up into my eyes with the same smile, but brighter, happier, eyes. She's still shivering. "The sun's going down; we should probably dry off."

"Okay," she rubs her arms nervously, and looks around. I stand and take my vest off and lay it in a patch of sunlight that is still streaking down. My shirt goes next. I stretch my arms out, my back muscles flexing. I turn back to where Goldie is sitting, and see her looking at me, her face completely red. She quickly ducks her head down. It makes me chuckle. I walk over to her.

"Come on Blondie, you're not gonna get any warmer in wet clothes." I say in a teasing voice. I can have my fun. She slowly rises, and looks at my face, trying hard not to loo. If you did( anywhere else.

"Ca-can you h-help?" she pulls her hair slightly, so I walk over and help her spread it out as much as we can in the sun, while deep down inside I'm wishing she wanted help with something else.

When we finish, she stands, holding herself, biting her bottom lip. I'm making her extremely nervous, and I am kind of enjoying it. I go check out my shirt. It's mostly dry so I pull it on. I wince when I try to fasten a button and remember the gash I have on my hand. I look at the pink flesh exposed. It stopped bleeding at least. I flex my fingers then reach for my vest.

Blondie wanders over to me, and takes my hand. My heart skips a beat from her sweet, gentle touch.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see." She says, while examining it. She looks up at me. "Do you remember when I said my hair does more than just glow?" I nod, and she continues. "Well, and remember don't freak out, it can heal too." She strokes the backside of my hand, not breaking eye contact. I'm not sure what to say, so I revel in the feel of her warm hand holding mine. She sighs, and drops my hand. Some part of me wishes she didn't. And I hate that fact.

I look at her wet dress. She never took it off. She probably didn't feel comfortable with me around. I hate to see her shaking so I start to walk into the woods hoping I'll come across a clearing, and maybe, if I was real lucky, some fire wood. That would be nice.

But then again, I haven't had the best of luck today.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm kinda proud of this chapter, mainly because I have an EPIC cold and it doesn't sound all loopy and stuff. Sorry about the lateness, but I did warn. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did(or didn't) leave a review and tell me what you thought. Reviews are like food for me. So don't let me starve. I get cranky when I'm hungry:)<strong>

**-Just Look Up**


End file.
